Legends Of Minecraftia
by ThePhantomBaroness
Summary: Carrie and Violet are two sisters. Carrie got in an accident and Vi is working hard to help her, no matter how small she is. Then Vi finds a game she can play with her sister while she's in the hospital. Minecraft. They travel to Minecraftia and a whole new world completely! They meet new friends, But find the ultimate evil, Can they save Minecraftia? As always suck summaries
1. Chapter 1

" Vi! we need to go!" I call up the stairs to my little sister. I tap my foot on the dark wood floor and look at the cafe clock sitting in a brown box labeled 'kitchen decor.'

After not getting an answer, I run up the stairs and slide into our room, "Vi, come on, Mom's gonna ha-..." I stop midsentence when I hear a sniffle to my right in Violet's old room. I press my ear up against a faded unicorn sticker on her door.

" , what am I gonna do?" I hear her ask her silly old green and yellow chicken she lovingly named . I sigh and inhale. Violet had a lot of friends in the neighborhood and at school.

She loved it here. We lived near a flourishing forest, a park with lots of slides and swings, and near the city, where there were lots of malls and arcades to visit. It was perfect. I didn't fully understand why we were moving either, but my parents seemed to want to leave soon.

"Don't worry, it will be alright!" I say in a silly voice. Violet looked behind her, and her eyes lit up like the dawning sun. She was in her favorite grey cat hoodie and a dark purple skirt, sitting on her stripped bed.

I smile and open the door more, and she hugs me, still holding .

"Hey, guess what? Its time to go, so.." I trailed off when I saw a pile of clothes in her suitcase and toys and books strung around the room.

I sighed and looked at her. She looked at me in anxiety. "Nothing fits in the boxes! I cant pack in time," she says, hugging her doll.

I look into her sad and depressed looking face. She looks up at me, and I see her eyes are brimming with tears.

"What's the matter?" I ask you again. "Nothing, it's just I can't pack anything!" she says, sitting on the stripped, faded mattress. "Oh come on, I know its more than that," I say, picking up a bundle of clothes, stuffing them into a box marked 'Violet's Laundry.'

'"I'm gonna miss Lolly.." she says, whimpering as a river of tears and a torrent of hiccups fill the now empty room.

"Oh..." I utter quietly, tossing a pink babby doll with a white frill around its face, setting off its baby blue eyes and a kind smile.

Lolly had often bullied my little sister. I didn't think she'd miss her this much, I mean she thought Lolly was her friend because she invited her to her birthday party once, but after that...

"Hey, munchkin, what does ol' Mister Goodie good say?" I ask, kneeling to her level. Mister Goodie Good was an imaginary talking cat, that my sis and I made up, to help us remember to be polite and to help when we are in a tough time.

"Don't feel sad, you're leaving old friends behind, but be happy you making new ones?" she says, wiping her tears away with her palms. "Right, and what would I say?" I asked, looking at her mischievously.

A pretty little smile spread across her face

"To run!" she says laughing aloud

"Yup!" I said as I chased her out the bedroom door.

"Where were you!?" My mother stepped out of the kitchen as my sister came to an abrupt halt, and I followed quickly behind. "She was just packing up the last box," I lied. Our flight to Texas was about to leave in 50 minutes, and the airport was 45 minutes away, so my mom was stressed to no end.

"Oh, Violet, thank you for saving mommy time!" she said as she hugged Vi tight, her red curls falling over Vis little shoulders. "Alright, you two little workers, get in the car!" she says, standing up, checking her phone.

"Its time to go!" She strode over to her door and quickly got in.

I held my little sister's hand and helped her in her seat, buckling her in and giving her a bag of goldfish that I got from the food box. I closed the car door and opened the trunk to pack the last box safely inside.

I closed it, and im suddenly slammed to the ground.

I looked behind me to see a man with a gun. " I told I'd come back, Gideon!" he yelled. He had crazy blue eyes, and his hair was all messy.

But, why did this man think I was my dad?

Violet cried out, and he slowly turns to her and lifts the gun.

"_You're NOT HURTING HER," _I think as I grab a handful, I wet mud and throw it with the small range I have at the dude. He jumps up, and the gun flys in the grass.

He shouts as I scramble to get up and close Violet's car door. I get shot in the leg, but With the adrenaline going through my veins, though, it didn't really matter cause I could only feel it barely.

Then I heard another shot closer this time.

I looked up in surprise to see my mother shaking as she held the smoking gun in shock. I didn't even know she had one...

I looked back at the man who was now on the lawn drenched in his own blood.

I ran to her, hugging her and crying. Vi was calling me, But her voice sounded muffled. The adrenaline ran out.

I slumped to the ground, light-headed and dizzy.

Vi started crying in her car seat, and my mother kept saying to stay with her.

My mom picked me up, sending another stab of pain through me

and laid me in the car seat.

Vi touched my hand gently, and her silly little chicken doll was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

**Violet**

I looked at my older sister lying in her hospital bed; tears threatened to spill over my eyelids.

I always asked Carrie why she was so protective of me because I thought I didn't deserve it.

She only laughed and said, "What? How can a munchkin like you not be good enough for protecting?" She said as she knelt to my level, which Carrie did all the time to make me feel equal "If anything, I don't deserve such a giggling bundle of sunshine!" she says as she tickles me, which rewards her my little hiccuping giggles.

She was so bright and sunny at that time, so happy to see me, didn't expect anything but my happiness.

Now with her in here and me with mom, I felt lonely.

My mom always was too busy for me, and when I show her the little dog I painted one day as I got home from school, she'd just say "Honey, it's not art, its a drawing now go play, mommy's busy."

It hurt my feelings a lot.

I slipped upstairs quietly and cried on my bed, soaking the light lavender sheets. I heard my door open a crack, but when I looked, no one was there.

But To my surprise, My sister came in with the picture 30 minutes later and showed me.

She handed it to me; I looked at it in awe. She had painted four popsicle sticks in bright sunny yellow and glued rhinestones and a beautiful sunflower on it. "I thought the dog was so cute that I framed it, I even copied it and hung one in my room!" she said, giving me her signature sister smile.

I sprung off the bed and ran into her room and looked all over for it. My heart fell, "Carrie, where is it?" I asked. She walked over to her desk and pointed.

I got onto the chair and looked at it in awe. Right next to Carries Minecraft figurines collection, Was my picture framed in the same decor but instead purple.

Now when my sister put something on her desk, that that thing meant a lot to her! I hugged her so hard that day. She still has it there, collecting dust and memories.

I still remember that Three years ago, a small 5-year old hugged her sister for being the best big sister she could be. Now I know shes even more. And I loved that about her. " Violet, Its time to go," my mom said softly and sadly.

I kissed Carrie's palm, and then I was whisked out the door.

Edit: **Someone requested me to put them in paragraphs, which I can't name cause there a guest, so I'll call the MoneyMunchkin, And thankyou Moneymunchkin for pointing that out! It does look better!**

eDiT No.2: **I have fixed this chapter a bit more;-;, thanks for everyone's patience :D**

**Okay, people, this is just the prologue, there is more coming! Please don't be mad that I'm not doing Fnaf anymore!**

**Still a poptart loving ninja**

**ThePhantomBaroness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie**

"Vi!" I hoarsely, half yelled across the hospital room. "Carrie!" She almost jumped into my arms, but upon remembering my injuries, she stopped but hugged me nevertheless. I didn't think one gunshot would knock me out and make my ribs hurt since the bullet wound was in my leg, but what would I know?

" I missed you so much, Ca-Carrie!" she said, hiccuping through her now beginning sobs.

"Aww, Don't cry, my little munchkin!" I say enthusiastically as I can, even tho I was tired, I had to be strong for her... for my only sunshine. "B-but *Hic* I-I am s-so sc-scared!" she cries. I was confused, then I remembered I always slept in her in my bed because she was scared to sleep alone.

I still remember the first time. " CARRIE!" I heard the scream pierce through the cold, quiet night. I shot up in my bed, knocking my blankets to the ground. I raced to my little sister's room, faster than a Formula 1 race car.

" Violet, you okay?" I said in a worried tone. "Y-you promised," she says sobbing, "Y-you p-promised," she repeats hiccupping. " Vi?" I say, gently touching her shoulder. She shrieks, backing up terrified. " C-Carrie!" she cries and jumps into my arms. " Woah, Vi, what's the matter, munchkin?" I asked in a surprised and gentle tone. " I was jumping...the flowers...and you hurt him... I fell... and you.." she burst into tears.

"Okay, okay, calm down and tell me what happened," I say, stroking her head, " Just calm down," I said again. Her breath wasn't so fast now. " R-Remember you promised you would never hurt m-me?" she said hesitantly. I was, of course, shocked and a teensy bit offended.

"Of course, I remember. Otherwise, I couldn't keep it," I say, chuckling slightly. " D-Don't g-get mad," Violet whispers." P-promise?" she asks, still hiccupping.

"Promise"

" I was p-playing on our g-giant trampoline a-and you were watching m-me." she starts " And y-you seemed angry with m-me... So I got off the trampoline and asked what did I do?" she says, wiping her eyes. "You looked at me and pushed me into a lot of red flowers..." she continued, almost bursting into tears.

" Then, M-Mr. Doodle.." she says, pausing " ?" I asked, holding back a laugh " Ya, He said 'I'll protect you Miss!' then he turned around, and you started ripping out his stuffing, and he screamed.." she says starting to cry again

" Oh, man Vi.." That's pretty traumatic for a friggin 7-year-old! I hoped this hadn't been melted into her mind... " A-and then you picked me up and threw me over a cliff!" she says, still upset " Oh Vi, you know I wou-" she cut me off saying " that's not all.." she says, then she said this that for some reason send a shiver down my spine.

" Y-you laughed w-when I h-hit the b-bottom.." I had closed my eyes for a minute, trying to catch my breath. " C-Carrie?" she whimpered. " I'm here, Vi, whatever you saw wasn't real, I would never do that," I say calmly.

I hug her so hard that I might accidentally crush her. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

Her steady breathing was all I wanted, to know she wouldn't have another nightmare was impossible, but her being okay was.

"Vi, how many nightmares have you had?" I asked out of curiosity. " I'm n-not sc-scared of that," she informs me.

" Your not? then what are you afraid of?" I ask, " Th-That you w-won't be at h-home for my birfday!" she says, "Birfday" because she buried her head in the blankets and sheets.

I sigh, even if I have the patience of a Saint to put up with her crying all the time, I still get tired after a while. " Vi.." I realized that the nurse had just given me my painkillers, so I was drifting under a drug-induced fog. " Vi, it will be okay, alright?" I say, fighting to stay awake. "A-alright, she says hiccupping.

" I'll be there," I promised. " I'll be there," I repeated, except it was more slurred. "Mr. and Mrs. Floursin?" I heard the nurse's voice muffled like someone pulled a pillow over my head. " She needs rest and visiting hours are over," then the nurse whisked my family out the door.

Journal Entry No. 276.

Name: Dr. Charishlie

Position: Head Scientist

Project: TJLP (TimeLine Jump Project)

We have made a breakthrough in the TLJP. But we have also found a minor error. We need to have a small and specific body type, and the cells also need to be compatible with the device to work at all. Unfortunately, nobody in our TT (Test Team) have the right body or cells.

Hopefully, we _ We need to find someone, to stop this man from destroying us. HB wasn't supposed to get out. And he now seeks revenge on us.

Journal Entry No. 268

Name: Dr. Charishlie

Position: Head Scientist

Project: TLJP

We have found the right body types. They go by the names: Violet Marie Gideon, Carol Mae Gideon. I see what Florin meant by 'The Right Subjects For The Job.' He went back to get Louis Gideon's children. He never came back either, so either Gideon kill. We have found the right subjects, and that's all that matters. We chose the eldest, for she has better chances of surviving. And after the fact, we inform the parents of the eldest dying, they will be grateful over the youngest, who is still there and get over Carol quickly.

**In Carrie's Hospital Room**

" Nope, I'm staying here." Say's, Carrie. "OH, COME ON" Say's Violet under the bed and echoing into the mic," You can't leave me to go alone!" She complained.

" Sorry, the reason I am staying, Vi." Say's Carrie, in a frustrated tone, " Is because there's a guy shooting arrows at m- DANG," Carrie yelled. "Another guy snuck up on me."

Carrie waited for Vi's vows of revenge and funny medieval battle sounds. " Vi?" Carry said in an upset tone. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you after you blew out my eardrums!" Vi's voice, sounding very sassy, was as clear as anything. "Sorry, Vi," Carrie said, chuckling.

Suddenly the nurse came bustling into the Carries room. "Miss lights out. that me_" Carrie cut the nurse off " I know, that means computer off as well," Carrie sighed. "See ya, Vi," Carrie said unhappily. "BAIIIIII" Vi yelled into her microphone, for revenge. Carrie inhaled deeply. She was trying to not scream into the mic for the last word. Or recent loud noise or the nurse might know Vi was with her.

Carrie lay down to sleep. Her dreams that night were strange.

" You can't save everybody, Baroness," A deep, gruff voice says maliciously. "They will all suffer at my hands. And it will be slow and painful, and you will watch helplessly.

Carrie looked around the dark dome-like room. She was wondering why the voice addressed her by her Minecraft username and why this voice was making threats. When Carrie turned around again, something grabbed her by her throat and hung her in the air.

She looked into the face of one of the most mysterious and evil villains of Minecraft!

Dreadlord held her in the air looking at her angrily. Then he said as her vision got darker, "I am coming for everyone you love, and you can't stop me." She tried to scream.

But it only came out as a choked cough. Dreadlord laughed and slammed Carrie to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed as she woke up. Oh. "It was only a dream?" she asked her self. "My that must have been quite a dream!" said the nurse as she came in. "You look like you have turned into a vampire then died!" the nurse said humorously.

Carrie laughed. "It was more of a nightmare than a dream," Carrie explained. "I don't know if I'm awake yet even," she says, rubbing her eye. "Ow!" Carrie yelped as the nurse poked a needle into her arm.

"Okay, I am pretty sure I'm awake now," Carrie said, not looking at the needle. Needles made her stomach churn. It also hurt. Just the idea of a thin metal point severing her skin was just disturbing. "Miss Gideon?" a voice like velvet asked. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup My Assassination Nation!**

**ThePhantomBaroness back to the action! As you may already be gathering, this is my Oc's story. And my sister's OC as well. Also, I will be making a Minecraft forum very soon! And you can meet my characters! How that will work, I have no idea, but we will make it work!**

**A Sincerest sincerity**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**Carrie**

At that moment, my entire life changed. These few words and this conversation felt wrong. I looked at the metal arch, glowing like the crescent moon on a starless night, which would be my last glance at my world. I hoped many times over that I was dreaming again.

Just a nightmare. "Just a nightmare," I muttered to myself. I expected it was only a dream.

I go through everything that the Doctor said, trying to make everything out of this pit of chaos.

"My name Charishlie," she explained, "And I came to give you some very saddening news.." she says, looking at me with pity.

"Your dying," she says in a voice that feels like she was trying to put it lightly but already knows she failed horribly. I look at her in shock and horror, thinking maybe she was joking.

I wouldn't be alive? Not for my little sister's birthday? Or for New Year, Christmas, Halloween or Easter? I wouldn't be able to see my little sister grow, and I wouldn't be able to watch her get a husband and kids? Or a pretty house in the woods, which she always dreams of?

"B-but, Miss! I-i feel f-fine, great!" I said to her, almost believing, but half not. "I'm sorry, but it's true," she says, as she sits in the puke orange chair, shaking her head.

I took a few minutes of my precious life, which was now even more valuable since its almost the end, and tried to process everything. I was dying. Well, that was obvious. I sarcastically said to myself.

And what do dying people who haven't been discharged yet do? They say the last word's to their loved ones or do things they always wanted to do. Since I couldn't even do the second option, I decided to go with the first option. "May I see my family please?" I ask in a whisper. "I'm sorry, but we already informed them." the Doctor told me, which I didn't understand and asked, "Okay, so they know, can I see them tomorrow?" I ask. "No, Miss Gideon." the Doctor said, looking distressed, shaking her head. "We already told them your dead," she explained.

"y-you told them what?" I say, upset. "You can't do that!" I screamed at the Doctor, who looked at me like I just jumped out the window or something. "Miss, calm down, please, will you let me explain?" she asked, looking very serious and had on a poker face now. "Fine," I say, wiping my angry tears away, which have just started to spill.

"Good, I am not only a Doctor but a head scientist, the hospital is only a cover for what we really do, And I am directing a project that could save this world," she says, looking at me to see my reaction. "Why does the world even need saving?" I ask curiously. "We don't have to get into details, but the reason we told your family your dying earlier than your knowledge is that your the only one who can save us," she says, leaning towards me, handing me a file.

I open it and see the yellow file is on me, my medical records, my schools, and even all the pets I've had! I look at it in shock, remembering one of my pets.

It was your standard cat, a small yellow tabby with squash colored eyes.

I loved him, Vi did too. In all respect for him, he protected us, or tried, every night after we have gotten into bed, he would sit in the doorway, waiting for danger, something to come out of the shadows and hurt us. After he was sure we were safe from the threat, he would sit by my head.

I always stroked his dark yellow fur, and he would purr like a pet engine. He was killed by a big ole' dog and died while Vi and I were at school. Apparently, he had started scratching the furniture, and my mom put him outside for punishment.

He got punished all right, poor little guy...

I look up at the Doctor, thinking about me saving the world. Wow. That's a lot to place on a kid's shoulders, I mean I'm only fourteen! "Me? Is this some kind of sick joke you play on dying kids? Or was that a joke too?" I ask in disbelief.

"This isn't a joke or a movie, its for real," she says, shaking her head. "And I came tonight for the machine is ready," she says. I look at her, scrutinizing her face to see if she was for real, I mean seriously?

"I know you may not believe me, but it's true, and we need you, Miss Gideon," she says, getting up. "I'll give you till tomorrow to decide." she left, leaving me to my tears. I had so many questions! Why did she tell my mom I died already? Why did she say, PARENTS? Why was she calling me Miss Gideon?

I heard sniffling and hiccupping sobs, besides my own, I looked over the side of the bed and saw Vi sitting under it. I forgot she was even after that the Doctor came in.

"Oh, Vi.." I breathe. She jumped on me, wracking my body with sobs. We both cried together. "C-Carrie I-I \hic/ D-don't w-want you t-to go!" she wailed. "It's okay Vi, it's okay." I sigh, rubbing her back.

Then I look at her chocolate brown eyes and stroke her same colored hair. "I thought you fell asleep," I ask, wondering if she was awake the whole time.

"I woke up when you screamed," she says, looking down at her hands.

"IT's okay Vi, she is a doctor she probably just needs me for this experiment and is lying?" I questioned myself.

"I-i think you sh-should do it.." Vi says, looking at me. "Wait, what?" I say, looking at her incredulously.

"You should do something exciting before you die! Like going to see a lab is cool! How many labs do people build anyway?" she asked herself more than me. "Vi, you really want me to?" I ask, staring through her eyes and into her sweet little soul.

"If you really want me to do it... then I guess I will... I don't think they are giving me much of choice." I say. "And munchkin," I say, enveloping her hands in mine.

"When I go, take care of Good for me," I say with a smile. "Alright, she says, wiping her now dry tears.

I hug her, not wanting to let go, just stay there for the rest of my life, embracing the only thing I love more than mom.

And now I'm standing here, holding my little sister's hand, ready to go into this portal or whatever it was. They told me no one can know except me, and if word got out about this, they would pose a virus, and hundreds could die.

Vi knew, and she would have to go with me. It hurt to know that not only will I not see Vi grow up and have a family, but she also won't be able to.

It hurt, but I selfishly would like her to go with me, and I hated it. I hugged her one more time and looked her in the eyes.

"You ready, munchkin?" I ask, wiping her terrified tears away. "Y-yeah," she stuttered.

I start walking into it, holding my little sister's hand. I take a deep breath and enter the portal.

I feel a burning sensation, and try to scream, open my eyes to do anything! But I can't open my eyes, it just keeps going and going for what seems like an eternity and thinks how Vi could be doing.

This must be horrible for her! Why did she have to come along?

"_Vi,_ I'm_ so_ sorry," I think. I so wished this was just another nightmare. Indeed it was, but I was living it.

I felt a heavy thud in my back, and my breath flew out of my lungs. I saw a bright light and thought, "_I'm gone, I'm dead! does that mean Vi is too?"_

I blinked a few times and realized I was staring at the sky. I sat up, wincing at my soreness.

Then I stared at the world around me. I looked at the trees and the sheep around me.

I was in Minecraft.

Edit 1: **YAY, three chapters in one-day uwu**

**Okay, I am back, and sorry it took so long also, get ready for the fantastic story ahead! Okay, maybe not that amazing but you know, anyway sorry it took so long:P**

**Loves peanut butter pop tarts more than the fruit-flavored ones**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**...**

**You still here?**

**...**

**Okay Im gonna go**

**Actually, Im going to listen to pandora while playing Minecraft, but you know Baroness out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo, Assassination Nation!**

**I now have a Quotev account! My user is PhantomBaroness! You can do my quizzes and RP with me! Also, I'm introducing new characters, and it is Minecraft now! Enjoy! Also sorry for the procrastination, I have run into a wall of writer's block, but here it is!**

**Really excited for no reason**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

Sassy The Creeper's POV

I was walking through the woods and waiting for the sun to set, so I could go back home without bringing some players with me. The Mob Hunters were thick in this area, and I wouldn't want them coming after my family and me.

Mob hunters were Pvp masters and players who hated our guts. Nobody understood that we are living things too! Why would they care if we lived or not? Well, the war between Players and Monsters had taken its toll on them and us.

They forced us into only walking in the night, not that burning in the sun was fun, and to dwell in caves. We would attack in fear that they would kill us.

It just made the conflict worse. I heard a soft thud, about fifteen blocks to my right. I crept behind a tree and saw a player? What were they doing on the ground?

"I-I am in Minecraft?" they asked the quiet woods after a few moments. They got up slowly, probably hurt.

"I didn't die, which means..." they said to themselves. Their eyes lit up with concern and panic and looked around and yelled, "Vi?!" I heard some footsteps.

"C-Carrie?" Another voice said. "Vi! We aren't dead!" said the white-haired girl with a wither skull mask. I looked at her terror. How did she get a wither skull...

"Carrie, I'm not a little kid anymore!" The purple-haired one said, looking at her arms and legs.

"I know, you look as old as me.." the one called Carrie said, circling the other one.

"Okay, let's think this through and see if there is anything around here," the one named Vi said. 'They are gonna find me!' I thought and find me they did.

I peeked out of the tree, still very curious, and the one with white hair stared at me.

I hid again, frozen in terror.

"V-Vi, there's a creeper over there..." she said in a frightened voice. "Don't hurt me!" I called out. "Hurt you? We are more scared of you!" Carrie yelled at me.

I peeked again. "Y-You are?" I sounded so scared, I wish I didn't I mean I can't show weakness to players!

"It's okay, we promise we won't hurt you okay?" She says, approaching my tree.

"P-Please don't come to any c-closer to me!" I warned in a scared and threatening voice, a small hiss escaped my mouth.

She stopped, and I took a deep breath. I came out of hiding and looked at her, she seemed friendly, yet she looked terrifying.

Vi stood about a few blocks away from Carrie.

"It's okay, just don't blow up!" she said. "I-I won't b-blow up, that's i-illegal," I say. We creepers are don't blow up unless we are sacrificing ourselves to protect our kind. She looked like she sighed in relief.

"Then why did you hiss?" she asks, still keeping distance. "I was only threatening," I say, all my fear turned to confusion.

"I-If you aren't here to hurt me, why are you here?" I ask.

"I don't know..." The white-haired one says.

I smiled excitedly, these two were blockheads!

Natural humans that weren't controlled by the unknown forces that we called Players.

"We woke up here, we don't even know where we are!" she explained.

"Can you help us?" Now I know they are Blockheads, Players wouldn't talk, let alone ask a mob for help! "Y-Yes, I c-could help!" I say, quite relieved that they weren't going to kill me.

**Convenient time Skip, and it changed to Vi's POV *insert a monotone woo***

I don't know why Carrie was following a creeper of all things. They are like the most dangerous mob ever! Well, in the overworld, at least.

"This way, and please, don't make any harsh movements." the creeper warned.

"Okay?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. The creeper stopped in front of a massive stone wall.

Carrie and I looked at each other. The creeper walked into the foliage, and we heard a click. she stood in front of us, suddenly the platform gave out from under us. "AAAAAAAAGH" I heard myself scream, and then we splashed into some water.

"It's okay, you didn't die," the creeper says in a tone like she's sorry. "Where are we?" I asked, getting out of the water, which is surprisingly unpleasant. "Creeper City!" she says proudly. She leads us down a giant stone hall, swaying a bit as she walked.

When we get to the end, we see hundreds of creepers in all different colors and shapes and sizes! She leads us straight through the town, and everyone stares at us like we have grown two heads or something, we were just as strange to them as they were to us.

The creeper leads us to a sandstone and gold castle, in many zigzagged decoration.

It was huge too. The giant gates opened after some talk with the guards, who are eyeing us suspiciously. We entered a throne room, which is more significant than our house ever was.

A grand creeper was bigger than the one that brought us here.

He was talking to a zombie soldier, who was explaining what looked like battle plans to him.

And mentioned where the players are pushing monsters out of the woods.

"S-Sire, we have an unexpected visit.." the guard said, stuttering his first words. The king looked at him but froze when he saw us. He hissed and guards surrounded us, pushing the creeper that brought us here, behind them.

"N-No! Don't h-hurt them! I brought them here because I f-found something amazing!" she cried, pushing through the crowd of creepers.

"State the purpose on why you brought players to our hiding place!" he snarled. "Because the-they aren't players!" she said. "Uh... yeah, we aren't players," I say, backing towards my sister.

"Kindly explain what you mean, young one," he says, staring at us. "Well, you know the B-Block Heads that w-went extinct?" she asked him. He suspiciously looked at us.

"What are Block Heads?" I whisper to Carrie. "I have no idea," she says, shaking her head.

The king walked up to me. He was way taller then I was. He looked at me carefully, like I was an ancient relic or something.

"Umm... To close?" I say, backing up. "Only one way to test if they are Block Heads," he says, turning to us.

"Let's see if they bleed."

**So, before fixing this, there was no authors note, so...**

**You guys are awesome**

** Hangs out with a super cool skeleton**

** ,ThePhantomBaroness**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! And one quick note, to all my readers, I've noticed ( and should have noticed) that calling all of you my 'Assassination Nation' doesn't work because its Minecraft and not Assasins Creed or something. So what do you want me to call you? I'm open to ideas! See ya next chapter!**

**A really in trouble OC **

** ThePhantomBaroness**

**Sassy's POV**

What the Creeper King told them was that they had to battle his finest warriors and then see if they are indeed Blockheads.

I feel bad for them. Our warriors will kill anything, even leaving their life behind for our city.

We were one of the most careful and ambitious mobs out there. While other's wanted to fight, we hid in an underground city, to hide from the violent players.

I felt so bad for the Blockheads! I knew they were Blockheads because they could understand us! And they haven't fought back! If that isn't enough proof, what is?

"I am so sorry..." I say to the Blockheads, looking at the floor in shame.

The musty stone room gave the situation an even more grim atmosphere. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't know your king would try and kill us," she says, shrugging.

I felt like crying, I got them into this mess, and they forgive me! Why did I bring them here? Couldn't I just of run away? Leave them there? If I just left, would they even make it? They didn't even look like they knew what they were doing...

"Hey, it's okay little guy!" said the purple-haired one "S-Sassy," I whispered. "What?" she said, confused. "Sassy, my name is Sassy," I say, looking up at her. "Well, I like that name, it gives you spunk!" she exclaimed, probably trying to get my mind off of the situation.

I laughed, and we heard an iron door open. "After your done getting weapons and armor, we will take you to your room, and you will start tomorrow," said the creeper.

They look at each other in worry, then the white-haired one looks back at the guard and nods. "Good, follow me," he says, leading them.

I follow quietly along, and he turns a corridor, up some winding stairs. "That *pant* was long," Vi says, panting in between words. "You will be staying here for the night, then you will battle in the morning," he said, leaving them at the rusted stone door.

Vi looked at Carrie, and they both nodded.

"Well...see ya, Sassy..." Vi says, stepping on the pressure plate. "Can I know your names before you go?" I ask, in a sad tone, even though I knew them from them talking to each other.

They both nodded. "I am Carrie, and this is my sister Violet," Carrie says, giving a slight wave.

"W-Well...It was nice meeting you!" I say. "You too! We will see you in the morning," they say.

~The Next Morning Due To Nothing Happens During sleep unless nightmares are convenient to the plot~

**Violet's POV**

"Morning, Vi!" I hear my older sister said. I get up and stretch, popping my aching back. "Minecraft beds aren't as comfy as real-world beds.." I say, "Yeah, well we got a fight to do, wanna train before we have to go?" Carrie asks. "sure, I guess we need to if we are fighting creepers..." I think. "Okay, let's do that..." I say, getting into a defensive position. She also gets into a defensive position. We both attack and are surprised at how strong and fast we are. "Woah, I'm like Spiderman without webs!" she says, laughing. I laugh with her, and then I throw her in the wall cracking it. "Holly lonely pony eating macaroni!" (Tell me if you know the reference) I say.

"Wow, we are getting stronger, I think," she says, surprised. I just rolled my eyes, even if we were strong and fast, we were sloppy at fighting.

"Miss Vi and Carrie, the arena is ready," A guard says. I look at Carrie worriedly, but she gives me a nod of reassurance.

We both follow the plant-like creeper to a colossal gold and quartz arena. There are creepers of all different colors and sizes, cheering for there kind.

"We are so screwed..." I mutter to my self. "Hey, we will get through this, Vi!" Carrie says, trying to encourage me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Creeper Games!" A pastel yellow creeper with a tophat announces. "Today, the king has got special opponents for you!" he says, as we are pushed onto the battlefield.

"Welcome, Miss Vi and Carrie! Two Blockheads!" He says.

The crowd goes wild! They cheer, more excited for the battle than us.

"Warriors! Choose your weapons!" The announcer says. I whisper to Carrie, looking worried.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone!" I say. "Maybe we don't have too...Grab a shield," she says, grabbing a white one with a wither skull on it.

I gulp in fear and grab a purplish shield with two dual iron sword decal on it.

"Just block them!" Carrie shouts. "And don't let them get close, or they will blow up!"

A giant golden gate starts opening, opposite of us. Gigantic creepers start coming out, They are almost spider-like, and there backs to hunch over. "Uh, you sure?" I ask, my face going paperwhite. "Yeah! I know we can! Stay strong sis!" she says.

One of them spots me and starts running at me. I dodge to the side, shoulder rolling under another. I accidentally shoot up, making it flip on its back. I then get an idea

. I slam into another creeper, making it flip onto its back. "Carrie! Shove it on its back!" I say, backing away.

Carrie sees what I did and rolls under a creeper, smacking its back. It falls forward, and she stands, dusting herself off.

Another comes behind her, and I literally ram it like a bull. "Thanks, Vi!" she says, slamming into another creeper. It gets stuck, standing on its head. I almost laughed but don't because another creeper was coming fast.

Then a gong sounds. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have two brand new winners!" The announcer announces.

The crowd cheers. We start flipping the creepers back, but a soft green head nudges my rib cage, indicating to go to the golden gate that once held the giant creepers.

We both walk in and see the Creeper King, looking severe.

"What have we done now?" I say

Edit 1: **Yeet 5 chapters uwu *insert very tired internal screaming***

**HEEELLLOOO EVERYONE**

**Sorry about the 3 MONTH WAIT, I had extreme writer's block please forgive author-chan;-;**

**A poptart loving potion maker, PhantomBaroness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Minecraftians!**

**(The name was suggested by ThinMintE, thanks for the tips and the title -w-) Today, I am announcing something huge...**

**IM STARTING THE ANIMAL JAM SERIES *Cough *cough* my lungs;-;, anyway, enjoy this random story -w-**

**Avery: Uh, anything else?**

**Me: NO, why?**

**Avery:...**

**Me: Oh, right! Im also making a Minecraft Forum, where we can roleplay and talk -w-**

**Now that's over with, let's hop into the story!**

**A Very Cra- HYPER ninja**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**CaRrIeS pOv**

I saw the King sitting there, looking very grim and a little angry, glaring at us. Did he want us to die? Was that a test and we failed? What's going on?!

I felt Vi jab me in the ribs, and I gave her an icy glare. I looked up and saw the King looking at me with concern.

"Miss Carrie, are you alright?" he says. I noticed there was a zombie by his side, almost the same age as us, but maybe a little older. I nodded, clearing my throat.

"What is the problem, your Highness?" I say, thankful my voice didn't sound like a mouses squeak. "Players, Known as Mob Hunters, have located our city, and unfortunately, they have pinpointed your coordinates..." he explains.

"How is that possible?" Vi asked in bewilderment. "There are Players called Hackers, they can find anything and anyone...other Players anyway," he says, turning to us.

"To destroy this connection, we have to eliminate the targets..."

The King turns to the Zombie and nods.

I look to the side, and I saw Vi's face.

She was pale, very pale.

When the Zombie jumped from the golden stage like a floor that the throne sat on, he gave us options. I looked at the label, and it read harming.

"You expect us to drink these potions?" I said in a mix of anger, fear, and surprise. The King nods. "If you don't, our kingdom of Creepers will fall.." he says.

He walks over to the giant sandstone doors and sighs. "I am sorry to ask this of you..." he says as the doors slam shut.

VI looks at me, and I see her tears. She didn't want to die. She was still 7! I was very angry...no, I was enraged.

I saw something fall. from my eye. I touched it, and it felt cool. Vi looked at me like I had three heads. My eye was leaking white mist!

"WHAT IN THE MONGOOSE IN A MONSTER TRUCK," I say, touching it. Vi moved my hair out of the way. "CARRIE YOUR EYE IS GLOWING," she says, panicking.

I put my hand in little ways from my eye and see the bright light shining on it. "WHAT, HOW WHA-" By this time, I couldn't focus, I was also panicking.

Then Vi slaps me. "Carrie! Calm down!" she says as I stare at her. "Why did you slap me," I ask, rubbing my cheek. "It works in the movies," she says, shrugging.

"Well, it apparently worked..." I mutter under my breath. "Should we drink this or...?" she asks.

"Well..." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"Let's do it if im gonna die, im gonna die saving a CREEPER civilization!" she announces. I chuckled and ruffled her purple hair. "Alright, cheers," I say, clinking my potion to hers.

Then I slapped the potions out of her hand and mine.

"Screw the creeper civilization, Im saving you," I say, grabbing her hand.

She widened her eyes in surprise as the potions crashed against the wall, shattering into a million pieces.

I looked around the room and saw a painting on the wall. I touched it, and my hand broke through to the other side.

"oooo, the secret passage," Vi says, going inside the dirt 1x2 tunnel.

I stepped through the painting after her and ran down the tunnel.

We came out onto a stone platform.

"Yay! We aren't going to die," Vi says, trailing off when she looks in front of us.

I widen my eyes when we see a row of archers pointed at us. We hear someone shout 'FIRE.'

A jab of pain shot from my stomach and spread all around my body like a wildfire. But it only lasted for a second.

I felt very weak. I fell to my knees and saw Vi had already fallen unconscious. Tears pricked the sides of my eyes.

She was dead. She was lying there, lifeless...I was angry again, but soon I too fell in the deep slumber that would last forever, that was called death...

So much for not dying.

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE POWER OF A POTION OF POPTARTS~

VioletFires Point Of View

I awoke to pain.

It shot through my body like needles.

I opened my eyes a little wider and sat up a bit, sending another attack of pain across my body.

I looked around a completely white room, with nothing but two gray-colored beds and one human lying on the one across from me.

I shot up and ran across the room to my sister.

I looked at her in shock.

Was my sister...dead? I looked at her and sighed in relief once I saw her chest rising and falling.

"C-Carrie?" I say as I poke her face. My reward was her wapping my hand out of her face, and when she saw me, a look of surprise made her look twice.

"Vi?! you're alive?!" she says. I hugged her, and pain shot through both of us, but we didn't care. We were too happy to be alive.

**CaRrIeS pOv**

¨Arent we supposed to be dead or something?¨ I ask after Vi hugged me. She shrugged, sitting on the floor. I rubbed my throat, it felt raw and dry, the potion of harming was not pleasant.

I felt that it wouldn't be on my bucket list to try it again any time soon, besides it tasted weird.

¨A glass of water would be nice, ¨ I say, looking about the cheerless room, wondering if maybe we were in a prison of some sort.

All it had was two grey beds, a small chest, a painting, and an iron door, which felt like a prison.

The first thing that came to mind was to try the door and see if it would open, but it was most likely locked. I tried anyway, being human and needing reassurance.

I sighed, hating that I was right, it was Locked.

I went to the chest next, while Vi watched me move about the room, looking bored. I opened the chest, and it had two things. A book and a card. Weird

¨What's that?¨ I hear Vi ask. ¨I don't know, some kind of card and a book, ¨ I say, opening the book and looking at its contents.

It read:

Underwood and cloth is a key, put it in a painted lock and your freedom will be granted

¨So, the book is just a poorly rhymed riddle¨ I say, closing the book. I looked at Vi as I tossed the useless book into the chest.. ¨The card has a ¨H¨ on it¨ Vi says, holding the card up. ¨Thats a weird-looking H¨ I say, taking the card from her. It looked smugged and in zigzags.

¨Letś focus on the riddle first, its the way out, ¨ she says, taking the card back and pocketing it.

¨Imma look under the bed, ¨ she says, kneeling down. ¨Why, ¨ I ask, like an idiot.

¨Well, the riddle says, Underwood and cloth is a key, and this is the only wood and cloth here, ¨ she says, rolling her eyes. ¨Oh¨ I say, kicking myself mentally for being so dumb.

¨I was right!¨ she announces happily. She holds up a small black and blue key. The blue glimmers in the light. She hands it to me. ¨Thats a really cool key¨ I say, holding it in the palm of my hand.

¨Lets find the keyhole.¨ I say, looking at the painting.

¨This is kinda obvious ¨Vi says, like shes disappointed. ¨Yeah¨ I find the small keyhole and fit the key inside.

The iron wall disintegrates into dust, and on the other side is a giant zombie-like thing with its back to us, except it was 3 times bigger.

¨HOLY MONGOOSE IN A MONSTER TRUCK¨ I exclaimed, and the monster turned its head towards us.

The zombie thing turned towards us, and it roared in rage. ¨SCATTER¨ I shouted, running right and Vi running in the opposite direction. The creature swung its arms at us. ¨WHAT IS IT¨ Vi shouted, dodging it. ¨I DONT KNOW¨ I holler.

We kept dodging.

It stopped, and then it jumped, leaving a cloud of dust behind it. ¨Where did it go?¨ Vi asked. She quickly ran over to me, looking worried. I quickly looked around the arena like room, searching for the smelly green corpse and saw a shadow fall over us.

¨CARRIE LOOKOUT¨ we both jumped to the side, as the monster slammed its fists into the ground, causing it to crack open.

¨We need to find a way to beat it!¨ I say, running on the side of the wall. ¨I HAVE AN IDEA¨ Vi shouted over the monsters roar.

She jumped on its back, and she punched its eye.

It roared in rage and tried to grab at her. ¨THAT IS A TERRIBLE PLAN¨ I shouted.

She jumped away from its groping hand, but in doing so, she landed flat on her back.

I saw it raise its arms to smash her. At one moment, I was on the other side of the arena, at another I was now angrily slamming my fist into its face, sending it across the circular (isn't that illegal in Minecraft? anyone? no? k...) room, and then throwing it above me. It flew up into the ceiling, and we heard a thud above us.

I stared in shock, frozen for a minute, before looking to see if Vi was okay. Her expression was a mix of horror and surprise,

¨Is...is it dead?¨ She croaked out. An angry roar answered our question. The monster burst through the roof, and its eyes glowed red.

I looked at the roof and grabbed Viś arm. ¨To the roof!¨ I shouted, jumping up. I reached down to help Vi up, but she didn't need it.

I ran across the hard and smooth surface of the iron. The roof in front of us burst open as the monster jumped up.

¨Oh sugar honey iced tea...¨

It hit my side, throwing me off the roof. I realized that it was colder out here and briefly survey my surroundings.

All I could see was snow. And connected boxes of iron.

The roaring stopped. ¨Vi?¨ I called, climbing back on the roof. I saw Vi standing by a pile of rotten flesh with a surprised expression. ¨You killed it?¨ I ask, looking at her in amazement. ¨No, I did¨ we hear an echoey voice say.

I widen my eyes as a skeleton with a crossbow jumps onto the roof. The skeleton had a brown mask covering her jaw and brownish reddish boots. She pointed the crossbow at us, we got into a fighting position.

She chuckled, and more skeletons, with fewer accessories, joined her.

¨UH, hi?¨

Edit 1: **I mashed chapters 6 and 7 up for a longer chapter, so :P**

**Wow, almost a month and this is all I have;-;**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I will make it better soon, by Minecraftians :D**

**By a very blocked writer,**

**ThePhantomBaroness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my Diamond Miners!**

**Nessie, back with another chapter, yet again late...**

**Avery: you don't have a schedule...**

**Yes I do, now go away**

**Okay, now please, forgive me and enjoy this :3**

**I just got siked**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**_(Please note that this chapter is sorta a backstory chapter, alright? Alright, and I changed the gender of the skeleton)_**

**_ALSO, THINMINTE YOUR A FLIPPIN WHEAT FARMING AWESOME MINECRAFTIAN_**

**_because you're my best supporter_**

Kinda third personish (WoW thAt Is NeW)

A small skeleton, waking in a cold cobblestone chamber, saw four zombies standing over him. One of the zombies picks up the little skeleton. He honestly wasn't anything special.

But they did find a birthmark along his jawline, which was multi-colored. The zombies didn't know what to make of him. But they did care for him, not understanding the meaning of the birthmark like many skeletons did wasn't part of Zombie culture.

One day, the zombies had to leave due to their former home being cave spider territory, so the poor skeleton was left behind and wandering around.

He soon found a Cave spider spawner.

They took care of him also, teaching him how to be quiet and to think outside the box, till a player scared them off.

The player had never seen a skeleton child before and took in this one. The child didn't know players were dangerous, so he didn't remember to run.

The player taught him many things, how to mine, to fight, and to find his own food. But the player eventually left due to an attack...

And he was alone.

If you found a skeleton, you wouldn't think twice, besides try to kill it or avoid it. But what most players didn't know, was that there are birthmarks on the arms and skulls.

Often their ranks among a group of skeletons were decided upon their birthmarks.

A snow-white on in the shape of a flower meant the skeleton was shy, quiet and fragile, perfect for housework and gardening.

A black one in the shape of a raven meant the skeleton would cause death.

A red sword or claw mark meant they were a warrior or soldier.

In our tale, our heroes have encountered this skeleton, with a mix of these birthmarks. We will let the skeleton take control now...

Talion POV

When I had grown quite a bit, I formed an outcast clan. Many of us didn't have birthmarks or had raven ones.

But mine made me the leader.

I was the strongest, fastest, and best with a bow. The clan all knew it.

That's why they never challenged me.

We heard a commotion back at Day Labs, where they did experiments, we didn't know what experiments, but we made a treaty with them, that they wouldn't step on our land or take our people and we wouldn't burn the place to the ground.

When we came over, we saw a very busted lab and two-player kids. It was strange definitely, but if they destroyed the lab, they might go for us next.

Then we saw a huge zombie-like creature jump out of it. Huh, so that's what the players are doing.

The giant zombie through the white-haired girl off the roof and turned to smash the other one.

I shot the beast, and my men fired at it also.

It fell down dead, and its echoing roar sounded no more. the white-haired one climbed back up and stared at the beast's body. "Did you kill it?"

I hear one of them say.

"No, I did," I say, coming out of my hiding spot.

They looked at me in fear.

They got into fighting stances, which amused me.

My men came out of the forest, not wanting their leader to get hurt.

"Uh hi?" said the violet haired one. I was puzzled by her response. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were kidnapped," The white-haired one said, clearly not trusting me. "And put here to fight or something," says the purple-haired one.

"Get them," I tell my men. The girls try to run, but my men are to fast. And they are captured. But the girls put up quite a fight, injuring some.

The white-haired one glared at me. "Let us go!" the white-haired one shouted. I rolled my eyes. If I had any. "We aren't doing anything of the sort."

Violet's POV (Yay, we are back to the regular programming)

We walked through the skeleton camp. It had high wooden walls, sharpened at the top.

A cobblestone gate opened to our prison.

Dark oak fences lined the watchtowers are positioned on the two corners of the square camp.

Inside were longhouses, some had signs on them that read 'Food Storage, Armory and Nursery.'

Nursery? They had kids here? It didn't seem much like a home...

We were led into a cave, which made up half of the camp, had roughly made prison cells in the stone walls.

Inside was a grey bed and a chest, giving me a bit of deja vu.

"You will stay here for now," I hear a female guard say.

"Why?" I ask, wondering why they captured us instead of just killing Carrie and me.

"I don't have that information, just orders, even if I did, I wouldn't tell," she says. The skeleton had an excited manner about her, and she took her job seriously, well tried to be dangerous.

She had a bright cherry red scarf and gloves, and her boots were a darker color."Err... So what's your name?" she asks, looking uncomfortable, sitting cross-legged against the wall.

"Violet," I answer, lying on my bed.

"Oh, that's a lovely name! My name is the Great and Awesome Cassie! Nyeh heh heh!" she says, doing a funny laugh. I couldn't help but like this cheery and innocent skeleton.

"What about the other prisoner? Does she have a name, or is she Nameless?" Cassie asked, looking towards Carrie's separate cell.

I suddenly had an idea, "Why don't you go ask her?" I say, sitting up, feeling kinda bad for using Cassie to escape.

Her face lit up happily.

"Alright! Don't worry, Miss Violet! The Great and Magnificient Cassie will be back!" she announced, leaving to go see Carrie.

Carrie's POV

While Cassie had occupied herself with Violet, Carrie had been talking with Talion, who liked puns a lot.

"So, why did you capture us?" I asked when he decided to visit.

"Hmm, players deciding to destroy a nearby lab, a giant green monster attacking, and you were almost defeating it," he says.

"How is that any reason to capture us?" I ask, rolling my eyes at his poor excuses. "Well, honestly, I was more curious if you would fight us on sight," he says, taking out a bloodred potion, which I recognized as a potion of harming.

"Hey! Don't drink that!" I say. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Don't worry, kid, it won't kill me. I'm a skeleton," he says, taking a swig.

"Well, it hurt like fire when I tried it," I say. We sat in silence for a few moments, Before Talion smickered and said: "Why in the world would you drink a potion of harming?"

"It's...complicated," I say before I asked: "Why did you really capture us?" I ask, studying him for a moment.

"Well, it just happens, no player in history has ever _understood_ a mob before," he says " And yet, I'm having a conversation with you, either you are a hacker or..." he then gets up "you are a BlockHead," he says.

"Wow, I haven't heard that one before," I say " Honestly, the Creeper King said the same thing... And told us to drink the potion of harming"

He gave me a look, which led me to start explaining what happened. "After that, we were in some escape room, and then an arena with that zombie thing with nothing but our bare hands to fight it

with."

After I finished, he looked at me skeptically. "That sounds...far fetched," he says, searching for the right words. "Nobody has been in the creeper city in almost seven years," he says.

"Okay, then why did they let us in?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says, "Its kinda CREEPing me out," he winks. I chuckle.

"Wow, your puns completely BLOW my mind" we both start exchanging bad puns.

I then heard small light footsteps coming down the cobblestone steps of the upper floor.

"Cassie, what are you doing down here?" he asks.

"The real question is, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I asked first," Talion says.

"Fine, I, the Great and Fantastic Cassie, came to ask this prisoner's name!" she says.

"Names Carrie," I say, leaning against the iron bars.

"Well, Carrie, I am, of course, Cassie! And this is my lazy brother, Talion!" she announces.

"I'm not lazy," Talion protests.

"Yes, you are! You are slacking off right at this very moment!" she says, putting her hands on her hips. I just watched in amusement as the two skeletons bickered.

"Cassie, you are too," Talion says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am not!" Cassie protested.

"Okay, then why aren't you at your post?" he asks.

Cassie was about to say something, but then realized he was right. "You are very right brother, I should get back to my post!" she says, about to march back upstairs.

"Alright then, just keep me POSTed," he says. Cassie gives him a dirty look.

"Talion, that wasn't even good..." she says. "Sorry, my BAD," he says, winking this time.

Cassie stomps upstairs, while Talion and I laugh.

"Man, that tickled my funny BONE," I say.

"Yeah, it was very HUMUROUS," he says.

We both burst out laughing, then we hear struggling above us, and muffled yelling.

**As you can see I have smashed my writer's block :D**

**And there are some references to a game :3 Please, if you can find them, type it in the reviews I guess, anyway, see ya**

**Loves potions of harming (not really)**

**ThePhantomBaroness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests, and Chicken Farmers!**

**Ness back with another chapter**

**So... I am revising the other section for ThinMintE said it was blocky, and she's right so thanks for spotting that;u;**

**Also, white skull marks on skeletons are called Whites, and the marks mean that they are hostile and are cast out immediately, so that there is no violence, or used in emergencies, like say, for example, if Mob Hunters attack a camp, they will release skeletons with white skull marks on the Hunters. **

**And are often put in fields, so that they can learn self-control or peace, I don't know how isolation helps, but hey, it's just their culture :3**

**So if you're getting attacked by them, well, I guess they are castaways;-;, Goodluck ThinMintE!**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter!**

***Wheeze* I said that in one breath;-;**

**Lying on the floor and thinking about building a wolf statue,**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**Talion's POV**

"I'll be right back," I say, pulling out my crossbow and loaded it. Carrie looked worried, and honestly, I was too, my sister was up there, and the most docile prisoners we had were Carrie and the purple-haired one. Hopefully.

I started up the stairs and saw Cassie on the ground, unconscious.

I look around before carefully making my way to my sister. She didn't seem injured, so that's something.

She groaned, and I looked up. My eyes widened as i'm kicked in the face by then Violet haired girl.

I hear a loud 'crack' and realize I can't see out of my right eye. That girl broke my skull!

She ran down the stairs, and I heard the metal door open to Carrie's cell.

I growled and held my eye while it bled everywhere. I slammed my boney fist onto the alarm button, and bells rang across the camp.

I saw as they tried to run, almost making a quick escape, but an archer shot Carrie in the arm.

Violet helped her over the wall, while more arrows whistled through the air.

"Assemble a hunting party!" I shouted to one of the guards, "And get the Whites!"

Carries POV (WoW TaLiOnS sCrIpT iS sHoRt)

I held my arm as our soft leather boots thumped across the dirt. The arrow was still in my arm, and it hurt a lot. We finally stopped after some time to catch our breaths.

"Vi, you okay?" I ask as I jog over to her.

"Yeah, I am, are you?" she asks, gesturing her hand to the arrow.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that bad..." I say, grabbing it, which was a horrible mistake because I let out a sharp cry of pain as soon as I touched it.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked VioletViolet, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, not anymore," I answer, looking up at her.

"It is getting dark, and I frankly don't want to be eaten tonight," she says.

"They will probably be looking for us, and we need someplace concealed," I say, looking around.

"We need to go a bit farther than...there's nothing of use here," Vi says.

I sigh, my arm hurts a lot, and I'm exhausted... But to survive, I must keep moving with Vi

~Time Skip Brought To You By A Duck~

We had found a cave on top of a small mountain. It was hidden by a large dark oak tree and went deep into it. It was a dead-end too, which meant we didn't need to worry about monsters coming from behind us.

Violet started a small fire, and thanks to Minecraft being Minecraft, it didn't cause a lot of smoke like it did in real life.

I started daydreaming about home as the sky went from pink and orange to a dull blue.

I imagined my warm bed and mom coming in every thirty minutes to check on VioletViolet and me. I remember once on Christmas, she had put two taffies on our pillows, so when we woke up, we would have a delightful Christmas morning feast.

I didn't realize I was dozing off till VioletViolet had laid down by me.

"Goodnight sis," she mutters before closing her eyes.

"Night Vi..." I say, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Violet's POV

I jolt awake, looking around the small cave campsite. Why did I wake up?

I shrug to myself and look over to my sister, who is still sleeping, glad she was okay.

I must have just had a bad dream or something.

I stand up and go to the mouth of the cave. Huh... The sunrise was kind of beautiful. I missed home, but the peace was sweet.

I hear a rummaging sound behind me. I turn around and see a zombie in goggles and had red eyes, looking through the chest I made for our food.

She was with an enderman in a dark blue skirt and a white blouse. She had blue eyes and red boots.

"Hey! that's our food!" I say, throwing a rock at the zombie.

They froze for a moment, and the rock hit the zombie in the nose.

"OH GEEZ THAT HURTS, THAT VERY MUCH HURTS!" he exclaimed, holding his nose.

"And he talks!" I say in bewilderment.

"Of course! How is that a surprise?" said the enderman. Her voice rang like bells and echoed slightly.

"And Enderman, talk!" I say again.

"Of course! Zombies talk! And Enderman talk too!" she snapped.

"What in the world is going on!?" Said Carrie, who got off the stone floor.

We all looked towards her.

"Why are you arguing with an enderman, and why is the zombie holding its nose!?" she demanded.

"I threw a rock at the zombie's nose, and the enderman got upset," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"We have names, you know!" said the zombie. His voice was muffled by him pinching his now bleeding nose.

"Oh yeah, what are they?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm Zack, and that's my friend Avery," Zack says, "How do you do!" he says.

"I'm Violet and that my sister Carrie, how do you do?" I say with the same intensity.

We both stare at each other for a moment.

"You guys look stupid..." I hear Carrie say.

"I agree with Carrie here..." Avery says, sounding unamused.

"What?" we both say in unison.

"Sorry for trying to steal your food, there isn't a lot around..." Zack apologizes, putting his hand out.

"It's fine, I was barely able to find any myself," I say, hesitantly shaking his cold and clammy hand.

"We can share, there are six cooked chicken," Carrie comments, pulling them out of the chest.

"Thank you, we appreciate it," says Avery, taking her chicken.

We all start eating hungrily.

After we are finished eating, Avery decided to take a look at my arm, which now has a blood-caked arrow in it.

As she does, we learn that Zack and Avery were running from mob Hunters, Avery was running because Endermen are as rare as mooshroom biomes now, ever since all End portals have shut forever.

And Zack was running because he escaped a mob camp years ago, leaving, regretfully, his sister behind.

He vowed to come back for her one day.

"Man, Mob Hunters are a big thing here, huh?" I ask. He nods and then looks at us quizzically.

"You aren't from around here, are you? You live in the Mesa?" he asks.

"Not really, we live far far away..." Carrie says, looking at me.

"Okay..." he says, looking at us suspiciously.

We hear a loud snap from outside the cave, turning all our attention towards it.

"What was that?" Zack asks.

"Let me check," I say, going to the mouth of the cave.

When I look out, I see a skeleton, with cracks in its bones and skull, with a white skull mark on its cheekbone. It was shaking like a leaf, and its eyes were a fiery red color. It screeched as soon as it saw me. More came out of the forest, and they all were growling like rabid dogs.

"Uh, guys? we have company..."

**Woo! Sorry guys for the very long wait, I had a bad case of unmotivated-itus and writersblock-igo.**

**Forgive author-chan once again and good luck with the Whites ThinMintE :3**

**On a boat,**

**ThePhantomBaroness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests, and Chicken Farmers!**

**Its Ness, back with another chapter!**

**Sorry, I have so many writers blocks I could probably build a house**

**;w;**

**Cringey Ninja,**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**Third Person**

He watched as a White pack gathered along the outskirts of the Dark Forest, growling and snarling at their prey.

He didn't usually watch the hunts, and his close friend wondered why he chose to this time...

"Sire, I don't understand, why go through all the trouble to open a nether portal just to watch Whites?" the Piglin said, rubbing his snout.

The dark-winged figure, only turned his head a small bit as he kept his eyes on a cave, not far from the forest.

"That White pack happens to belong to the Bloodline," says the shadow. The Piglin tilted his head in confusion, only pausing from sharpening his sword only for a second.

"The Bloodline is a skeleton clan, one of the most powerful rulers above ground," says the shadow, remembering that the Nether people didn't know much about the Overworld.

"The one clan we need to take down."

The Piglin looked up, knowing his army was not ready to face another clan. They had already killed every last pigman they could find and now deemed extinct. Except for his daughter.

He remembered about a month ago, they had destroyed a pigman village, sending the nether brick villages into the lava and pillaging for supplies.

All that remained were small floating pieces of pork and golden nuggets, which they happily took.

The Nether didn't have much food, mostly nether warts, and if they were able to, ghast meat.

"Sire, my army needs to rest, a week should suffice," Chief Bijeon said, hoping he had not angered his king.

"Fine, but send scouts, so we don't lose track of them and find out what the Bloodline is hunting," The king says, spreading his wings and disappearing.

The Piglin sighed, looking back toward the forest. Hopefully, his scouts can manage.

**No one's POV**

Arrows rained down from the top of the trees, and the pounding of deadly Whites ran through the forest, chasing our heroes across the Dark Forest, where many monsters dwelled in tyranny.

Before we continue, I must tell you the state the land is in.

You see, the Dark Forest was ruled by a Player named PopularMMos and his friend GamingWithJen, who were fair rulers, who protected their land.

But one day, they left it, and a new king came and took the throne.

His name was DreadLord.

He established the law no players were allowed in the Dark Forest, and Blockheads were to be slain on sight.

Many of the monsters traded with the players for helmets and tools, since they couldn't make the tools themselves.

Once the law was in place, they all panicked, since no income or products were made anymore.

This led many monsters who were strong enough to rebel against this ruler.

Instead of backing down, DreadLord sent his Wither Skeleton armies, something the OverWorld hasn't seen in centuries and were the stuff of legend.

The monsters did not back down and formed clans, these were the five main clans. Ravens, WhitePack, Questers, Merchants, and Bloodline.

Talion was the leader of the Bloodline, which protected the innocents and civilians fromDreadLords army.

The Ravens were loyal to Dreadlord and were the largest clan of them all. The White pack was all the Whites the other clans threw out, they formed the most powerful clan.

Questers were skeletons that went on missions and quests if they were paid enough.

Merchants went out of the Dark Forest in secret and ought essentials for their people and would sell things.

Which leads to today.

When the Ravens have killed many of the Merchants and are waging war on the Bloodline.

Now I will let you get back to your story-

"FBI OPEN UP"

Goodbye

**Averys POV**

I ran out of fear, trying to stay near Zack, as he tried to keep under cover of shade.

The rising dawn only immobilized us, and the skeletons were faster, knowing this forest better than us.

Suddenly a high pitched screech pierced through the growls. We letup a bit and look back.

The mountain of Harmony stood by the Dark Forest, said to contain the ancient Ender and Nether portals.

I never saw the Ender, but I heard its where my people come from. I never saw my people either...

In a cave that gaped open, held strange creatures, the color of a withered plant and snouts like pigs.

They wore metal and leather armor and had crossbows ready with arrows on fire.

The fire illuminated their faces, their eyes looked hungry for battle, and they all looked at one pig creature more...hefty than the others, who had a golden shield and rode a giant beast that dug at the stony surface.

A skeleton was posted up by a tree, holding its bleeding shoulder and whimpering.

The other whites were stuck at the edge of the forest, calling to the poor thing. The pig looked at me and widened its eyes.

It pointed its sharp golden sword at me, and its stead squealed loudly. The pigs uttered a deep war cry and started down the mountain.

I looked back at the injured skeleton, who looked up at the cave with terror in its red eyes.

"Stay here!" I told Zack and the Blockheads. "Ave! NO," Zack shouted, trying to grab my arm. I teleport quickly.

Im suddenly standing in front of the skeleton, who looks up at me in awe and pain. I gently catch her arm and teleport to the outline of the forest.

I had closed my eyes, knowing I teleported in the middle of the skeleton pack. I was terrified of skeletons and never got over it.

"Thank you," somebody says quietly. I hear a rustle of the dark oak leaves and soft, rapid footsteps.

I open my eyes and look up, they had all disappeared.

I hear heavy footsteps and a shout.

"AVERY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I looked to the side and saw Zack crash through the ferns. "Ave!" he says, coming to my side. I realized I was shaking. "What happened? are you okay?" he asks. "I-Im fine," I say softly, my voice cracking.

Zack turns his head, hearing the far off footsteps of the Blockheads. "It's okay, we are safe..." he says, trailing off and turning his head towards a new sound.

"Are you sure?" A gruff voice says.

Deepthroated laughter echoes through the forest.

**Im so sorry everyone, I was working on my Youtube channel so much, and I couldn't think of anything to write, but I watched some Plasma Studios and got inspiration, can you guess who this winged shadow is?**

**Well, see ya-**

**"I can't find it anywhere!"**

**Uh, Bye!**

**Loves regular programming**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

**Edit 1: I GOT ALL THE CHAPTERS DONE I CAN START WRITING AGAIN YAY-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests and Chicken Farmers**

**Welcome back.**

**So Im aiming for this chapter to have 3,000 words and to have three sections that long;w;**

***also secretly screaming in a tired voice***

**;-;**

**ThePhantomBaroness**

** */#%^&.wadgeadgesdges**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**Rebooting **

**...**

**Unidentified file found**

**' '**

**ERror**

** removed**

**Error**

** reinstalled**

**ERror**

**errorerrorerrorERROR**

**Successfully installed...**

**Message sent from to Dr. Charishlie**

**"You destroyed my _HOME, _ Now its WAR."**

**Rebooting...**

**Minecraft successfully opened**

**Reload Story: Legend 27:**

**Chapter 10**

**Success**

Loading the_Core_File_-9...

File_WarLordess_7

The_Phantom_Baroness

Do you wish to allow access to The_Phantom_Baroness?

Access Granted

transported 57 _zipped_ Power_files to The_PHantom_Baroness

has sent Audio File 1 to Reader_Chan

Message attachment

'**_Don't believe their lies'_**

Playing Audio

"He's gotten stronger, Doctor..."

"I told you, he won't stop... we should have just **_KILLED_** him."

"We can't.. you know that Entit-"

Audio file corrupt_

~...~

**Zack's Pov ( BP (book police): STOP MAKING SO MANY POVS/ ME: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING *scoots away on the floor*)**

That voice sent chills down my back, and I pull Avery to her feet, which is natural, considering she's pretty light. I feel a burning pain on my back and let out a scream.

I feel where the pain is coming from and feel an arrow right below my shoulder blade.

We hear a low whistling sound, and Avery grabs me and pulls me close to a tree. We understand the arrows hit the leaves, and she teleports us on top of the Blockheads.

"OOF" I hear Violet grunt as Avery falls on her. "Run! We have to go!" Avery says, getting to her feet and picking us both up like were ragdolls. She gives us little nudges towards the mountain where we saw those creatures, rushing down the cliff.

"What! Avery no! Those skeletons could still be-" I start to protest before we hear screaming ahead. We all stopped while Avery tried pushing us forward.

Meanwhile, the White pack and the Leader of the Bloodline, Talion, were battling the oncoming hoard of Piglins.

**cAsSiEs PoV**

"Talion!" she called out. She thought the clan could take on this new threat, try to save their new friends.

She shot her triple shot crossbow at the giant pig soldier in front of her.

It only chuckled deep and low. Its eyes were apple red, and it glinted like it was sick.

I reached up my arm to grab for another arrow, but I only grasped air.

I gulped and then holstered my crossbow, sprinting to a tree. I heard extremely heavy footsteps following me to the forest.

Each of our soldiers except the Whites, had helmets protecting them from the sun, so sprinting the tree line to anyone but the Biglin army would have looked strange since she didn't require the cover.

But instead of taking shelter, she skillfully climbed the tree like a spider and jumped onto the brutes back.

HE started roaring and stomping around, trying to grab the thin white skeleton off his back.

She held onto his ears and immediately regretted that decision when she tried grabbing for an arrow. She realized she had used them all.

"GET OFF" He boomed in his language.

"TALION HELP," she called as she held its ears in a death grip.

**Talion's POV**

Talion stabs a pigman in his chest and yanks out the two dual blades made of emerald and iron.

They were made long ago, by his ancestors, and was given to him by an old villager who had saved him from the clutches of Mob hunters.

They had injured him when he was alone in the forest.

He blocks an incoming attack from one of the enormous piglin beasts.

HE was thrown back from the blow and skids to a stop.

He stands to hold his arm before he hears a scream

"TALION HELP!"

Cassie!

He growled to himself. He had told Cassie to stay in the base to protect the citizens there.

He grabbed both his swords before turning to the Piglin beast.

He got into position, and its rider laughed as he charged the yellow tusked hunk of the rotting carcass at Talion.

Talion jumped on top of the tusks and cross-cut the rider's throat.

The Piglin Beast squealed when Talion grabbed the reins, pulling it towards the sound of his sister calling for him.

He saw a flash of bright red over the dust and now dug up grass.

He slapped the reins, and the Beast squealed and barreled through the opposing army.

He turned the creature towards the huge brute and jumped off its tusks, grabbing his sister as the pigs collided with each other.

Talion and Cassie slammed into the ground.

Cassie was on her feet first.

"Talion? Bro?" She says. His skull eyes were pitch black and not the bright red that they usually were.

Talions' arm was bleeding and cracked.

She looked back towards the battle and saw the Piglin army slaughtering their soldiers.

She felt ice-cold hands grab her from behind, and then her vision went black.

She looked around, wondering if she was conscious.

She looked down at her hands and saw...stars?

Faint lavender lights made up an outline of herself.

She looked up at what she thought was the sky, and it was filled with thousands of them.

A light opened in front of her and felt pulled into it.

She found herself in a cave.

Purple particles floated around her, and she felt sick.

"Oh my! are you okay?" she hears a voice behind her.

She looked behind her and widened her eyes at the rare sight. an Enderman, but rarer still when she saw it had BLUE eyes.

She was frozen in awe and fear when she realized she looked it straight in the eyes.

"Are you hurt?" the Enderman asked, not even opening her mouth.

"N-No..." she whispered. "M-My brother...my brother!"

Cassie snapped out of her trance and panicked, looking around. Talion was by a zombie that was tending to him.

She ran over and kneeled by him.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay" the zombie says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her red eyes flashed in anger.

Why did she leave? He probably would have won the battle if it wasn't for her!

He would have been okay...

"Cassie?"

She recognized that voice.

Violet.

The prisoner who escaped from her cell and knocked her out,

It was her fault.

Cassie cocked her head to the side and stood up, still looking at her brother.

She clutched her fists.

She was going to pay.

**WEEEEEE**

**I hope this was oaky enough ol**

** A spooked boi**

** ThePhantomBaroness**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests and Chicken Farmers**

**I want to welcome a new reader**

**A Random Kid**

**And to answer your question, yes, Skeletons are indeed another race of undead.**

**There are several categories of Undead, Nether People and OverWorlders, and many more.**

**If you would like more info, I could add the info at the end of each chapter :D**

**And also, I have no idea why the Whites have bows, ThinMintE**

**They might have stolen them or something;-;**

**They are still scary-**

**Anyway, by a spoopy gurl**.

** ThePhantomBaroness**

File: &*^%$&

Access Denied...

Restricting Reader_Chan

*You try to Access the File

*...

Access Denied

*It looks like the File stops you, good luck Reader...

**Violet's POV**

"Cassie! What happened?" I say, standing by her.

She clenches her fists, and her bones begin to rattle.

"YOU"

Her voice sounds raspy and hollow.

She turned to me, and her eyes darkened with anger.

"C-Cassie, calm down," Carrie says, taking a step back.

Cassie's focus didn't shift, she knelt into an attack position, and a deep-throated growl rumbled through the cave, interrupting her attack.

She looked up in a panic.

"What in the name of Notch was that!?" Avery says, motioning for us to come closer to her.

We suddenly hear rushed footsteps.

Zack shoots past us into a branching tunnel.

"RUN," he yells.

A high pitched whistling bounced off the walls, and Carrie and I held our ears in pain.

Cassie picked Talion up with incredible ease and ran where we last saw Zack.

I look down the rocky cave, where the obnoxious noise was coming from the midnight black.

A glow of red came out of the darkness.

It came into the dimming daylight of the cave, and we both saw the mother of an entire spider species!

"go, go GO," Carrie says, shoving me harshly towards the exit.

I snap out of my frightened awe and run like a giant spider is chasing me.

Carrie ran past me, and I look back and immediately rocket past her.

Not only were we being chased by a giant spider, but by the ENTIRE nest!

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA," I hear Carrie shout.

I skid to a stop and see Carrie was fending off a billion of spiders, crawling up her legs.

I growl, and all the spiders stop suddenly.

I crouch into position, thinking they were getting ready to attack.

They all run as their lives depended on it, and I got up and looked behind me.

A massive bird-like shadow fell over me, and I get shoved to the ground, and my breath gets knocked out of me.

"Seems DreadLord couldn't keep the Dark Jewel safe after all," I hear a gruff and dark voice say.

It laughs hysterically, and I hear a soft brush of feathers.

"Let it go, Null."

I look up from the dirt and see the winged feather standing over me.

A shadow with glowing white eyes stood 2 feet from the birdman.

"Go away, Wither King, this is my kill" the shadow growled in a beastly like way.

"A worthy, indeed, but what do you think will happen if you DISOBEY Herobrimes orders?"

The winged skeleton sounded hollow and older than the shadow.

The shadow quieted but had a furious look in his blinding eyes.

"Fine, but if I catch THAT near the Ender portal again, ill show no mercy."

The shadow walked into a cobblestone arch, disappearing into wisps of smoke.

The bird thing 'Null' referred to as Wither King, turned to me and offered his hand.

I looked at him in suspicion, and he chuckled deeply and melodically, shaking his bones and wings.

"Don't worry, child, I will not harm you," he says as he took a step back, to let me know I was safe.

I stood up slowly, now recovered from falling to the ground with such force.

"I have many questions," I say, blinking several times.

"Im sure you do, come with me," he says, turning towards the stone arch.

"W-What?" I say, taking a shaky breath.

"Come on, you are in no way safe here," he says, taking something from his dark grey feathered cloak.

"But what about my sister? What of the monsters have we met? Aren't they in as much danger as I am?" I ask, wondering who this Wither King was.

"I will answer in due time, Child, but for now, come..." he throws dark red dust into the air and a crest I haven't noticed of a wither skull and dark wings behind it.

The portal starts pulling in dust particle by particle from the ground up.

In front of us stood a purple portal that sounded like water dripping into stone.

It pulled in, swaying the Wither Kings feathers towards its hungry pull.

I looked at him with doubt, and he looked at my eyes.

He didn't look deceitful or angry. He looked kind and tired.

I noticed a crack in his jaw that ran up to the top of where his eyebrow would be.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

The Wither King walked inside and disappeared into the light.

I gathered my courage and trust and stepped through.

**Meanwhile, With The Others. **

**Talions POV Because why the heck not!? (insert War of Thunder ad)**

"Ugh..." my vision looked fuzzy, but I could hear a mumble of voices and soft footsteps.

I blinked a few times, and when my vision cleared, I immediately stabbed the spider that was inches from my face.

I pull on my leg out of the sticky web I was caught in.

I look around and load my crossbow as silently as I can.

I had wakened to a nest of spiders that have fallen asleep.

Well, at least I know its daytime.

Yeah...

Totally comforting to a skeleton.

Especially Cassie, who would have hated it here.

She was terrified of spiders and would freeze in fear if she saw one.

Wait.

Cassie!

I look around and see lots of bundles under the cliff I was on.

The cliff had spiders sleeping on the wall, so I had to be very careful.

I look to my right and see an old Miners stairwell, going down to the bottom.

I skulk in the darkness and step over the sleeping spiders.

I make it to the bundles and cut them open.

I see a zombie that had been sedated by the spider's venom.

I cut open a larger one and find...an enderman.

I pull her out because she was at least still conscious.

"W-What...how, why..." she mumbles, rubbing her head.

"Sit here and be very quiet," I say, putting my hand over her mouth.

She nods and looks towards the valley of spiders.

I cut open the third and find Carrie.

But where was Cassie?

A cry of help echoed through the spidery abyss.

Red eyes opened and stared at us.

"Enderman, can you carry one of these people?" I ask, keeping my sights on the spider population.

"Y-Yes, I can carry both..." she says.

"Good, pick them both up and follow me," I say, aiming my crossbow at a spider.

It shrieks, and the mass of black starts scuttling towards us.

I fire the crossbow, and it hits five spiders thanks to my triple shot.

"TALION, SOMEBODY HELP"

I hear Cassies cries echo throughout the spider-infested cave.

I look up, and at the top, the spider queen is keeping Cassie captive.

"Enderman! Get those two out of here!" I say, shooting down more spiders.

"I have a name, you know!" she growls angrily.

"I do not care at the moment. Several lives are in danger," I say, ripping a piece of hanging web off the wall. I attach a stone at the end of it and throw it to the top of the ceiling.

It sticks, and I start climbing.

I was often told when I was younger, I could climb trees like a spider.

The web was different. It kept sticking to my hands, but it also slipped under my grasp.

I look down to see several spiders climbing up the web rope.

The Enderman was nowhere to be found.

I scuttle to the top a little bit faster, so I don't become dinner.

When im at the top, I see Cassie is closing her eyes, and even though shes bundled up in webs, she was shivering in fear.

I a low rumble behind me and see the biggest spider ever.

"Oh, my Notch..."

It roars with the strength of a Wither, and I turn back towards Cassie.

I look down to see the spiders climbing the rope have doubled.

Here goes everything.

I jump towards Cassie and land on the top of her bundle.

She shrieks and struggles more.

"CASSIE STOP, YOUR GOING TO SHAKE ME OFF," I say, trying to hold on.

"T-Talion?!" she says in surprise. She opens her eyes, and I sigh in relief. She doesn't look hurt.

"Yeah, hold still," I say, taking out a crummy stone sword.

I start sawing through the web, which is surprisingly strong.

"Talion, what are you doing," Cassie says in doubt.

"Trust me," I say.

As soon as we start falling, I light a torch and throw it to the bottom. Several spiders shriek and scuttle away from the light.

We thump to the ground, and I cut open the web bundle.

I grab Cassie's hand, and she stumbles out of the web.

I pick up the torch, and we both run to an opening.

"Talion, the torch is going out!" she says.

I already knew it was, but it will last long enough.

We both jump down the opening, and it leads straight into the water.

"Now I remember why I hate water," Cassie says, crawling out of it.

"It sucks," I finish.

**Thank you all for reading this**

**Sorry for the long wait too, and if any of you are quarantined, im praying for you.**

** From a random author**

** , ThePhantomBaroness**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests and Chicken Farmers**

**ThePhantombaroness back with another chapter.**

**So, I now have a Wattpad, don't worry, im not going to stop writing on this platform,**

** but im working on some other stories over there and if you want to check it out my user is: PhantomBaroness**

**Anyway**

Praying for patience

** , ThePhantomBaroness**

_'Hello, reader.'_

_'Don't forget me.'_

_'please... Im not ready.'_

_ /antivirus has blocked ?#$%^ *^%$$_

**Zack's POV**

"Z-zack? Come on. Please wake up!" Avery says, shaking my shoulders.

She was hiccuping, which, from my experience, meant she was crying.

I could hear her, but I couldn't move or open my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry Avery, im sure he's fine," I hear Carrie say.

I wanted to tell Avery, im okay, im fine.

I couldn't. I couldn't do anything!

I kept trying to open my eyes.

My eyelids finally came open after much work, and I looked at Avery.

"Zack, you're okay!"

she hugs me, and I can feel my molding lungs getting crushed.

"Avery, I don't think he can breathe." I hear Carrie say.

"Oh, sorry," Avery says, letting me go.

"Zack, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Carrie asks.

I can't move, im not deaf.

"I don't think he can move..." Avery says.

Dang it, Avery!

I wish Endermen couldn't hear my thoughts! I mean, I could be thinking of cheese with honey...

Avery grimaced, and I laughed to myself.

"Okay, how do we get him to move again..." Carrie says, looking at Avery.

"I have no idea..." she looked at me for help, since I've been around Minecraftia.

What can I say, Im not welcome anywhere.

We could head towards the Swamp. I knew a player, Distance, who made potions.

But, he didn't like Avery very much, since she got angry at him for staring her straight in the eyes as a joke.

Which got me and her banned.

I wasn't mad at her, though. It was Distances fault for being a jerk.

Maybe Carrie could get something from him...

"Carrie, I know someone who could help Zack," Avery says, not looking at my glare. "But you need to go meet him."

"Hate to break it to you, Avery. I don't know my way around Minecraftia..." Carrie says, looking worried.

Avery looked anxious after Carrie said that.

"Ill...go get him then, you make sure Zack doesn't get eaten by any more spiders," she says.

Avery disappears in her firefly like particles.

I just hope she doesn't get hurt.

**Cassies POV**

I shook my bones, letting the drops off freezing water fly everywhere.

While my brother Talion used his more lazy way of doing things.

He just hit his rib cage, and all the water splashed to the ground.

"Where do you think the exit is," he says, looking into each branching tunnel.

"I have no idea, they could go on for miles..." I say, looking down the right one.

"Either we stay here and wait for a miracle or pick one and possibly die." he exaggerates sarcastically.

"Let's go right because right is always right!" I say, going down the tunnel.

This was going to be an adventure!

"Cassie, wait!" Talion says, blocking my path.

"It's too dark, we can't move on without some source of light," he says.

"Brother, I have an instinctive compass, I will lead us to safety!" I say, sidestepping him.

"Or lead us into more trouble," he says, but I ignore him. I just can't wait to see his face when I lead us to... a creeper...

The plant-like, the red-eyed creature, was conversing with a zombie.

Wouldn't hurt to ask directions.

"Umm, excuse my explosive friend, do you happen to know where the cave exit is?" I ask.

"whos asking?" the creeper said, glaring at me. How friendly.

"Some travelers who need directions," Talion says, crossing his arms.

As always, my brother tends to be rude when I talk with anyone who he calls 'sketchy.'

The zombie chuckles. "Sorry, kid, we need to be paid to help the likes of you," he says in his gravelly voice.

"I am only a skeleton looking for directions, can you please tell us without any fuss?" I ask, a little more cautious.

Other Mobs don't know each other's cultures or unique languages, but they do know certain things to watch out for.

Like my birthmark is a Red Raven. The mark of Herobrines warriors.

Our ancestors fought for him thousands of years ago.

And grievously, I was one of them.

I had used bonemeal before to hide the shameful mark.

It had washed off, sadly, and I may have gotten us into more difficulty.

More mobs came out of the shadows.

I am beginning to notice the symbol on their shoulder, forearms, and foreheads.

"May I ask, who do you serve...?" I say, looking out the corner of my eye.

Talion had tensed, and I sensed he was going to fight.

"The NecroLord, or in Minecraftia, is known as Dreadlord" they all took out weapons from Ardonia.

Finely crafted spears, double-bladed swords, and they all were enchanted with lightning or fire.

The funny thing was...

Ardonia was nothing more than a myth.

** t' s p o v**

The first thing I felt was icy cold, except I didn't feel any pain this time.

When I stepped through the portal, the chill was replaced with searing heat.

I gasped at the sudden temperature change.

and I heard the Wither King chuckle in amusement.

"It's very...warm here," I say, looking down a nether brick corridor.

"That's being polite, isn't it?" another voice asks.

I look behind me and see a piglin behind me.

"Violet, this is my General, Chief Bijeon," the Wither King says.

I don't know why, it could be from the heat,

but his feathers let off dark dust-like substance that disappeared before they hit the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Chief..." I say, my voice guarded.

He could have been the one who led that attack on the Whites...

"You too," his voice was just as guarded, and he seemed more suspicious for some reason.

"Bij, (pronounced Bidge) take her to the castle, show her our world," The Wither King says.

Chief Bijeon gives him a perplexed look but walks down a corridor towards some lava.

"I will meet you at my palace Violet until then, enjoy the Nether," he says, disappearing in a cloud of embers.

I blinked in surprise and then hurried to follow the Chief.

**I thought you all might need a break from some action, so I added suspense, tension and anticipation :3**

**Hopefully a good author**

** , ThePhantomBaroness**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests and Chicken Farmers, **

**ThePhantomBaroness here back with another chapter!**

**Okay, so, this chapter im going to dump some news on all of yall.**

**I'll be ending the book around chapter 20-25 (Don't worry this is a book series)**

**As soon as I end the book, I'll be editing and rewriting so it can become a full-fledged book.**

**You have all been the most amazing fans, criticizers, and fellow writers.**

**Im proud to be part of this community.**

**One day I will make this not only into a book but an animated series.**

**I'll update you when the series will start, but for now, I'll be focusing on this book.**

**Enjoy the story, the most amazing strangers.**

** , ThePhantomBaroness**

AVERYS POV (you can't tell me what to do with my povs)

Once I was in the Swamplands, I wish I had taken more teleports, instead of one long one.

The way teleportation works are that when an enderman disappears and reappears somewhere else, we are running through time.

We can stay in a dimension known as the end, where time doesn't exist.

My "grandfather" Eon told me about it before I could even stand on a grass block.

I haven't seen him in years, probably passed away by now, he was over 7000 years old.

I walked on top of the trees, my skin shimmering dark purple in the sunlight.

I see the players hut in the mess of trees and hope maybe he will be in a better mood than before.

I was tired, but I jumped onto a lily pad instead of teleporting to the door.

I was too drained to teleport again or ill pass out.

Sadly, as I got older, teleporting had gotten harder...

I heard the pistons before I stepped onto the stone slabs.

I fell smack onto a brick floor.

I look up and see the pistons shove the slabs back into place.

At least I didn't take any fall damage...

I look up and see my least favorite person ever.

I stand up, in case he would attack.

"Huh?" he says, surprised.

He had Redstone dust smudged on his face, and he was behind a couple of dispensers and slime blocks.

He didn't look into my eyes but looked at his slime blocks.

I noticed he looked like Distance, but he smelled different.

Like cinnamon and gunpowder.

I noticed he was younger too...

"P-please don't kill me," he whispered, disappearing behind the machine he made.

Kill him?

I don't think he was Distance, but maybe a relative of his.

"Avery the Enderman," I hear behind me.

I turn my head ever so slightly at the annoyingly raspy voice.

"Why are you here? I thought I banned you from my lands," he growled.

"Im only here because my friend is sick," I say, turning my head away from him and staring up at the massive robot.

If the boy built this himself, he was indeed Distances boy.

Distance is a Redstone engineer, one of the best, besides MumboJumbo.

He sells his contraption plans to both monsters and players alike, making him untouchable unless you want to be killed for harming an asset of war.

I saw the child out the corner of my eye.

He had Distances ridiculous green hair, but it faded to a black.

He had yellow eyes and light splatter of freckles on his face.

His mouth was in a small o as he looked at me in surprise and excitement.

Probably hasn't seen an Enderman or even heard one talk.

"And?" Distance says, refocusing my attention.

"I know Zack had gotten banned too, but he had got bitten by a cave spider and can't move." I had planned to deliver this information with no emotion, but I couldn't help the pleading tone in my voice.

Zack was my best friend for over 20 years (5 years in the Bedrock Calendar) he has always got into trouble because of me and never blamed all the incidents on my faults.

Distance was silent for a minute as I tried to compose myself.

"How long ago..." he asks.

"I think about a day and half a night," I say, now with a dull facade.

"We don't have much time left then," he says, pulling a lever.

It opens a quartz wall.

"Baron!" he barks.

The boy runs up and hands him a notebook.

He walks swiftly down the obsidian corridor, and I hear mobs galore in the rooms we pass.

"Let us out!"

"Please, what did we do!"

"Wheres Green!?"

They were All different voices crying out in anguish.

Distance opens an iron door into a room with potion stands, cauldrons by crafting tables, and a wall filled with chests.

The chests were not what caught my attention.

The iron cages hanging above a giant obsidian bowl filled with a bright hot pink soup caught it.

I clenched my fists.

"Here," he says after fishing through a chest.

I grab the pastel pink potion and raise my eyebrow.

"Its milk mixed with harming," he says.

Strange... I could have just gotten milk.

But zombies are different from players.

Milk only helps them. We mobs have to mix and mash herbs and potions.

"Thank you," I say.

He pushes me through a door, and im back into the sunlight.

Shoot, it's almost sunset.

"now stay away, unless you apologize," he growls, turning his back and walking into another unnamed door.

"M-Miss?" I hear a soft childish voice.

I turn around and look down at the boy.

He could be no more than 12.

"Yes?" I say, my voice was much kinder to him than his father.

"D-Don't use that potion, it's mixed with healing..." he says in a quiet voice.

I feel a surge of rage.

Distance was only trying to speed Zacks death up.

"H-Here..." he says, handing me a dark red potion that let off orange and blue particles.

He threw the pinkish potion into the swamp water, and we stayed silent as we watched sink into the muddy green water.

"Thank you... I hope we will meet again," I say as purple particles engulf me.

I land on a purple bridge and walk in a black portal with stars and find myself in the cave again.

"Your back!" I hear Carrie say.

"H-He's not waking up..." She says, looking at him, willing herself not to cry.

I looked at Zack. He was semi-okay. Why Did he keep thinking about water?

And drowning...

No, he felt like he was drowning.

I quickly threw the potion on the ground by his leg.

The strange particles came off of him like snowflakes.

He wasn't thinking of drowning anymore.

He was thinking of his sister now.

He was Thinking Of memories.

I realized I was holding a breath.

Poor Zack.

Zack's POV (We are just going on a roller coaster, aren't we?)

As soon as Avery left, Carrie started making me as comfortable as possible.

She talked to me, muttering something about falling asleep.

I wish I could have asked where she came from.

She didn't act like a player.

Nor from the legends of Blockheads.

But she talked of places far off. It sounded so strange.

She talked of how caves in her world were dangerous, and there weren't any monsters in her world.

Wow.

How is there no monsters?

How would they have light anywhere?

She stopped talking of caves and about coal and how they turn to diamonds in her world.

How...

I suddenly felt sleepy.

Like all the energy was being sucked out of my body.

I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't anymore.

I heard Carrie panic, but her voice seemed to rise in pitch.

All my senses to the world except my breathing got cut off.

I suddenly only saw a void.

Hmmm...

It felt like I just got hit with a ton of bricks.

I couldn't breathe.

I can't

AVERY

I felt like I am getting crushed.

Is this what poison feels like?

Probably not how a human reacts to poison.

I can't breathe...

So does that mean it was collapsing my lungs rather than stopping my heart?

Well, my heart doesn't even pump blood.

Maybe it breaks down my flesh and bone, and that's why I feel so much pressure.

Maybe I was turning into beetroot stew on the inside.

But, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Like there was liquid bedrock getting shoved into my lungs.

When I got to the point where I just wanted to give up on breathing, everything around me changed.

I saw the desert all around me.

A sandstone village built up before my eyes.

I see husks balancing stone and wooden tools and throwing them into barrels.

I look down next to me and see a familiar face.

My little sister Krissy.

"Zack, can we get cookies this time? I hate pumpkin pie!" she whines, jumping onto sandstone slabs that lined the streets.

"Okay, fine," I heard myself say with fake annoyance.

She cheered and jumped off the sandstone slab and into my arms.

I didn't think anything of it.

I loved her too much to scold her.

I put her on my shoulders and carried her to the bakery.

The baker, , always told us, "Never let a villager bite you" because he believed if a villager bit, you would become a villager or a player.

He was a zombie villager, and he said he was halfway through the process of becoming a villager, and the potioneer stopped it.

We never believed him, but he made the best cookies.

We sat on the front steps and ate our cookies as we watched the husks work in the sun.

We saw loading wheat onto a mule, and we waved at her, and she smiled.

She came over, crossing the small road in a few quick steps.

"Hello children, would you like to come with me today?" she asked, tilting her head.

Kriss jumped up and excitedly told her yes.

She goes back to the cart and hands us a red and hot pink helmet.

"Our own helmets?" Krissy said in awe.

I was silent as I took in my red helmet.

It was so amazing the leather was smooth, and I could smell the fresh cow on it.

I put it on my head and posed, successfully making Krissy and laugh.

I grabbed my sister's hand after she put on her helmet and stepped out into the sun.

Cool! Now we can run around and play tag with the other kids without having burst into flames.

gets on top of the mule and sets Krissy in front of her.

I walked by the mule.

Zombies and Husks prized Women and children.

Women made the food, beds, gardens, and clothing, while the men ran shops and protected the village and did the politics.

Children were taught that it was a great honor to protect your family when you grow up.

I was that man now (Okay, I was 11, but that didn't stop me) I was the one to protect and my sister Krissy.

I walked with pride as we ented the acacia lands, also known as the Land of the Creeper King.

There was a legend of an ancient underground city.

It was Built on top of the bedrock that stopped us from falling into a void.

The legends say the creepers have tunnels everywhere, reaching all the way to the Farlands, the Outlands, and Ardonia.

But its most known for all the creepers running around.

They have the best trades since villagers don't mind them as much as they do us.

"Hello, ma'am, are you here for rabbit hide? Or gunpowder?" A dark green creeper asks.

His name was Goarder.

His name seems like he has nothing but bloodlust, but he's actually a friendly old guy who makes banners.

"We are actually here for buckets," says .

Krissy tugs on my shirt and points towards a group of creepers around a lake fishing and telling stories about Minecraftia.

"Uh, , I don't mean to be rude, but can Krissy and I go talk to the other Creepers?" I ask, feeling embarrassed and rude, interrupting an adult's conversation.

She wasn't mad, she smiled and nodded "Just stay where I can see you," she says, turning back to Gourder.

Krissy and I sprinted over to the lake. The creepers were standing around it, chatting and hissing lightly to each other.

The creepers Fishing stands lined the shore of sand while they sat waiting for fish.

"Im telling you Herobrine is REAL," says a lighter creeper with a poppy by her fishing stand.

"No way he's nothing more than a myth," says another rolling his eyes.

"But I saw him myself," she hisses, pulling on her fishing rod.

"sure, what did he look like, besides his glowing whites?" he says.

"Yeah! Did he have armor? Was it cool? Were you scared?" Krissy says, making herself known.

The creepers turned around.

"Yes, he was terrifying," says the girl creeper.

"Oh, boy," says the boy creeper, turning back to his fishing.

"He had dark brown hair and a black leather mask covering his mouth," she says, making her legs flat, ignoring the guy. That's how a creeper sits.

Krissy leaned her eyes wide with amazement.

"He had a shoulder pad made of black metal. It had a red symbol on it. HE had an enchanted diamond sword in his hand and a shield with the same symbol on it." she explained, getting more excited.

I noticed some creeper kids coming to listen too.

"How did you find him?" said a creeper kid the color of acacia bark.

"Well, I am from the Grasslands, where there isn't much around except our UnderVil" she begins as more people crowd around.

"So one night, after I left the town, I notice a dark doorway thing," she says. "I got closer to take a look, and suddenly I saw a purple ord in the middle of it," she says.

"It expanded like someone pouring a pool of purple lava onto it."

"Something came out of it."

I felt like everyone held there breath.

"It was Herobrine himself. He turned towards me even though I was behind him, I ran as fast as I could away from him!" she says, standing up.

"I suddenly heard an explosion behind me and when I looked there was fire and lava everywhere!" she says

"I ran for days until I found this group of merchants who took me in," she says.

"Woah," Krissy says silently.

"yeah, that was apparently before we found here on a ravine cliff," the boy creeper laughs.

"Did his sword glow? Was he cool?" for the rest of the day, Krissy asked nothing but questions about this mythical man.

I practiced making fishing stands and swords.

Creeper made fishing stands by hollowing out a log and splitting it in half.

They would then put pieces of cobblestone in the front of the log and put the fishing rod in the hole and then put the cobblestone on top of it to keep it from falling into the water.

It was harder than it looked

I finally gave up when the wood kept cracking and started helping Doris makes swords, and she let me help and makes my own

She was my favorite because she never hissed if I did something wrong.

She reminded me of .

After I proudly made my first stone sword, without any faults, I went to go show my sister.

"Hey, Krissy! Look what I made," I call out as I run back to the lake.

I came upon the lake and saw abandoned fishing poles and stands, with fish attached.

"Sis?" I say, going to the road.

What stood before me was worst than any nightmare.

There were mules and horses with gold armor.

On the hind leg of the armor was stamped with a wither skull and blaze rods.

Monster Hunters.

I was told about them back in the village.

They were vicious killers, trying to rid the world of monsters because they thought we were annoying and dangerous.

But what I saw on top of the horse was what scared me.

I saw my little sister crying, bound with rope around her hands and torso.

was on top of it with her, except her mouth was covered, and creepers lay dead around them.

A player with wither skulls on their heads and iron armor came from behind the horse.

"Hey, Austin! There's another zombie!" said the player, looking at me casually.

"Leave it alone, we already know where the town is, we will have plenty," said Austin, getting on his black horse with the same gold armor.

"Yeah, this old zombie was very helpful, but do you think they will keep her?" says the other player getting on his horse.

"Probably not," he says.

I was so angry I didn't notice the bow and arrow being pointed at me by the other player.

I sprinted at Austin and knocked off his horse and slashed at him with my sword.

I barely knocked two hearts off.

An arrow pierced through the bone of my shoulder, sending an echoing crack through the now dark forest.

I screamed in pain, and I heard Krissy crying louder and screeching my name.

"ZACK NO, DON'T KILL HIM"

"Stupid zombie!" Austin says.

I feel horrible pain in my shoulder as Austin stabs the same place the arrow pierced.

I kept thinking, don't cry, I have to be tough.

"I think its dead," Austin says, putting his sword back.

"How can you tell?" the other player says.

"It's only a baby zombie" I hear the voice fade as the gallop of hooves pound against the ground.

NO KRISSY

I failed...

And now I was going to die.

At least I didn't cry...

I heard soft footsteps gather around me.

Please let it not be any more players.

"Is he dead?" I hear someone with a voice like bells ask.

"I don't know, maybe he's kinda alive," I hear someone say annoyed.

"He hasn't turned to smoke yet," the bell voice says, worried.

"Fine, but if he dies, don't expect a grave," The annoyed one says, as im lifted by two arms.

That was my first time ever hearing Avery or her mentor...

"Hello, can you hear me?" I hear the soft voice say anxiously.

"Please wake up!" the voice sounded older now, but still had the bell-like tinkling.

"Zack, please!"

Avery!

Ave, can you hear me?

Ave!

I hear a sigh of relief.

"Oh Zack, I thought you were dying..." she sounded choked up, and she was hiccupping.

I was the only one who had ever seen her cry, and she only hiccups if she cries.

Don't worry im not dead yet...

"Good, because if you die, im going to bring you back, turn you into a baby slime and name you Booger," she jokes.

I laugh at the joke no one else will hear.

**There's the backstory of Zack's life!**

**(NR but their lives are going to be complete books themselves)**

**As you can see, there is a lot of foreshadowing, can you guess what's going to happen in future books?**

**Please give me your theories!**

** love lore and theories uwu**

**Btw you all are amazing!**

**Also Sup Minecrafted person, your awesome, thanks for reading!**

**And I have been itching to insert some backstory, but they are only clues im going to give you to their backstories (wink)**

**Avery is unique because of her blue eyes.**

**Carrie is not her name.**

**And Violet is more critical to the Wither King than she is to Carrie.**

**That's all owo**

** Uses WAY too many uwus**

** , ThePhantomBaroness**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo Diamond Miners, Redstonests and Chicken Farmers**

**The PhantomBaroness back from hibernating**

**I just wanna tell you all your gorgeous and you will beat that one level on that game**

**Also thanks for reading, we are almost to our goal kiddos!**

** Humbly Ugly**

** ,The PhantomBaroness**

Violet's first reaction to the massive walled city of Heklin was amazement.

Who knew past the netherrack caves shes used to seeing, was a soul sand desert with a massive civilization in it?

She certainly didn't see this coming at all.

"So what do you want to see first?" said the grumpy pig Chief named Bijeon, who looked more and more like he sniffed something horrible every time she looked at him.

"Umm, what's there to see?" I asked, soaking up the heat of the nether, breathing in the fumes of melted rock.

It felt almost like home, even if I've never been here.

"Well, there's the farms, barracks, The Lava Pit-" he says, as he's interrupted by a skeleton who appeared out of a staircase.

"Sir, We have orders to take you to the war room, Head General wants to see you." He said, ignoring Violet's presence.

He had a black helmet of some metal I've never seen before and had a wither skull crest on it.

He had a cloak of a mooshroom skin that completely concealed his body when his arms weren't moving, yet it swished from side to side every time he moved.

"Thank you, Binks," he says, sounding cheerful at the news.

I guess tours aren't his kind of thing

"Please escort the...human to the Castle," says Bijeon, turning on his heal (Hoof?) and disappearing without another word.

Rude much.

The skeleton clears his nonexistent throat and bows slightly.

"Hello, madame, I am Binks. Please follow me," he says formally.

He made gestures with his hand as he spoke.

I followed him down some black stair steps, he was a lot faster than I was.

They were some brick that had gold flecks in it, making it sparkle as we passed lava falls.

Two pig guards had black axes that shone with powerful enchantments, who were leaning against the stone, staring at me.

I looked away and caught up with Binks

This entire place felt like it was enchanted, I could feel it somehow.

I was so distracted by the gold in the bricks that I didn't notice binks stop.

I walked right into him, making him fall over and lose his head.

He literally lost his head.

His body stood stock still like a statue, but his head glared up at me grumpily.

"Can you please put my head back?" he growled, losing his temper.

And possibly his respect for me.

I picked up his head and helmet and set it back onto his backbone, it turned three times before setting right.

He yanked his helmet out of my hand and continue to lead me in a worse mood than when we began.

We finally left the dark tunnels of the nether fortress and overlooked the city from a closer perspective.

There was a pack of smaller skeletons and piglins running into a fenced area with a lava lake.

The piglins jumped in while the skeletons started jumping on some red creatures with two legs and a deep-set frown.

The frown turned upward as the red creature zoomed around the small lake with the little skeleton.

The hollow-sounding laughter and childish screams of glee made the nether seem safe and peaceful.

"Human, we must go," Binks says, his arms crossed.

I looked around the hole in the wall I was looking through to the city, which was made of quartz, gold and Blackstone.

I saw a pile of red rubble makes a jagged stairway to the ground.

I stepped on the first piece of debris and made my way down as Binks called anxiously to come back.

I tried to be careful as I ignored Binks, who obviously didn't plan for this.

"WATCH OUT," the skeleton suddenly tackled me, and a massive pile of gravel fell where I standing.

When I slipped on the nether rack, it bumped a pillar of gravel that created a cliff above the mound.

Binks got up and glared at me with his empty black eyes, which somehow made it worse.

"I feel you will not listen at all, no wonder the Chief was so elated to leave" he said, livid with anger.

"Sorry Binks, I didn't mean to worry you.." I say, wincing at his cold stare.

But his face changed to a look of bewilderment after I dusted myself off.

"So you do talk!" he says, looking at her like she was giving him bread after three years of starvation.

"Yes...?" I say, tilting my head.

"The legends said players couldn't speak to us!" he says, looking now like an excited child.

"Where have I heard that before," I say sarcastically, as I brush more of the red dust off my shirt.

This stuff seemed to coat everything, from my hair to the lava itself, if that could even happen.

"Really? Who have you spoken to besides me?" he asked.

I gave him a funny look.

"I mean, any other...skeletons?" he says.

"Actually yes-"

"Really, what did they look like?" he asked, regaining his composure, trying to hide his excitement.

I sighed in exasperation.

Skeletons are just a bunch of softies for piles of bones. And very Bipolar.

They change moods so often and so fast, it was making me dizzy.

But I found them like children in a way.

They try to be tough for whatever reason but seem to break when presented with something new.

Instead of arguing with him, I smiled at him, thinking he may be better off as a friend than a foe.

"Well, I met Talion and Cassie," Violet began, as Binks listened intently, showing her the way to the castle, the road laid in pure gold blocks.

Avery's POV (HAHAHA *cough* *cough*)

Zack had gone to sleep, feeling groggy from the potion.

I almost panicked when he fell asleep, but I tried to occupie myself with my thoughts.

Cassie fell asleep at the cave entrance, staying guard while I cared for Zack, right before the potion took effect.

He told me about what she said when he couldn't speak to her.

Her world didn't sound like ours, but similar in a few ways.

He told me he couldn't wrap his mind around it, even though it sounded likely.

I stared at her as the rising sun fell on her face.

She looked more like a child now that she was asleep, less worry lined her face and instead more of innocence.

Something about her threw her off the Blockhead spectrum, besides her being more capable of speaking to us.

She didn't seem experienced like the Legends say, not the "Master of crafting," only the qualities of someone who wanted to help us.

All she did was protect us, but we need someone who could fight.

I wasn't so sure of Violet, she was more intimidating.

Violet seemed more of the master crafter, she was quick-witted, and she seemed to be the leader.

I wished she was one of the Heroes like the Legends said, I hated the way we lived.

Being monsters in the World of Minecraftia was like a death sentence unless you were a soldier or a slave.

We needed someone to free us, someone capable enough.

But maybe it wasn't the right Blockheads, and I hated to accept that may be the fact.

We needed to wait a little more.

But I was tired of waiting, I was tired of broken civilizations.

I didn't even know my people anymore, no Enderman in the overworld does, I had yet to find another besides my Granpa and Zack...

Zack lost his sister and the entire village, not to mention the Creeper civilization was hit hard this week when the players attacked. they were the only other mob that could trade to everyone in secret, giving much-needed supplies in turn for food.

If the Players were to break into their hiding place, the monsters would no longer be able to keep fighting this war.

These young girls...

They had to be the ones...

They had to be...

They Need to be...

? POV

So, Reader...

Do you dare read on?

After everything?

You're risking more than time, im warning you.

Fine, so be it...

You have three days to give me your Minecraft character in my PMS.

You will join this adventure, with more than just a side quest, you will be immortally crucial to this story, reader.

T

h

e

Phantom

S

, I love yall, sorry it was short.


End file.
